High velocity ammunition is well known for use in rifles and other long guns. Ammunition of this type is characterized by muzzle velocities in excess of 2,500 feet per second (fps). Handguns, however, have not been capable of muzzle velocities of this magnitude, and have an upper bound of about 1,500 fps. Revolvers present the added challenge of a barrel-cylinder (BC) gap to allow for cylinder rotation. In such revolvers, the hot gases generated by the ignition of the powder are vented out the cylinder and down the barrel, with some venting at the BC gap, with a concomitant loss of pressure and bullet velocity. The BC gap must be established and uniformly maintained between the forward-most surface of the chamber and the rearward-most surface of the barrel to ensure that proper cylinder pressures are maintained during firing. In revolvers in which the barrels are threaded to the frame so as to extend through a rearward-facing portion of the frame, methods for setting the BC gap include broaching the rearward surface of the barrel after the barrel is threaded into the frame. This broaching method produces tool marks on the end surface of the barrel adjacent the cylinder and oftentimes mars the finish of the barrel.
The use of high velocity ammunition causes a more powerful and intense release of the high-pressure gases from the cartridge casings upon firing. Correspondingly, a greater acceleration of the bullet from the cartridge is realized with the projectile traveling from the cylinder across the BC gap to the barrel. The greater force necessary to achieve muzzle velocities in the range of 2,500 fps generates forces of a magnitude that can cause cartridge brass to flow in a rearward direction and somewhat increased bullet deformation. Standard geometries at the rearward end of the barrel (at which the bullet enters) include tapered or chamfered surfaces to facilitate the engagement of the deformed projectile. Standard constant twist rifling allows the projectile to be sufficiently engaged and longitudinally rotated at a constant rate as the projectile traverses the length of the barrel.
Certain high-powered revolvers have a shroud placed over the barrel and can therefore have a releasably secured sight assembly mounted at the forward end of the shroud. Such sight assemblies usually employ known mounting arrangements to ensure proper sight alignment and positive sight retention. These replaceable sight assemblies generally comprise sights with a dovetail base that are urged by springs in the forward direction such that forward edges of the sights engage laterally-positioned mounting pins. With this releasable sight configuration, there sometimes is displayed an undesirable lateral shift or drift of the laterally-positioned pin due to the forces associated with high velocity ammunition. In such cases, the sights correspondingly shift with the laterally-positioned mounting pins.
What is needed is a revolver firearm that is capable of reliably firing high velocity ammunition and that addresses these and other special circumstances found with operating a handgun in this extreme range of muzzle velocities.